


A Night In the Life

by paddlebrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddlebrains/pseuds/paddlebrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single, spectacular, and incredibly important night in the life of the Marauders.<br/>Or, in other words, just another night at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In the Life

James and Sirius had discovered during their third year that there was only a short 12 foot drop down from the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory window to the ledge of the castle roof below. Since that point on, they had taken to keeping a pair of stolen Hogwarts school property brooms on that ledge purely for the purpose of quick escapes and stealthy re-entry’s after illicit nights of exploring.

Remus quickly learned to rue the day that James had accidentally pushed Sirius out of said window onto said ledge, especially when, during their fifth year at Hogwarts, Sirius had decided that sleep was entirely optional for people such as he, and began to use their window escape on a nightly basis. 

On this night in particular, Sirius was currently interrupting Remus’ valiant attempt at Transfiguration homework by attempting to shove himself out of the window arse first – completely naked. 

“And why is he naked again, Prongs?” Remus asked, quirking his eyebrow at the obviously inebriated individual sitting spread eagled on the windowsill in front of him.

Prongs grinned at the ceiling from where he lay on his bed playing absently with his snitch, “I suppose he thinks it’s one less step to put the birds through when he gets … wherever it is he thinks he’s going.”

Sirius frowned darkly at James, “You know mate, you could be helping me out of this window instead of shooting off at the mouth.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “I doubt anyone in this room currently wants to help you out of that window – especially since you’ve decided that pants are optional at your intended destination.”

“Intended destination? Honestly Moony, you really are an old man in a young, virile body.”

“Virile?” Moony asked, “And how would you know about that?”

Sirius flashed his patented crooked grin, “By the way you’re eyeing up my Black Family Jewels, Moony. I’d say virile might be an apt word.”

Remus glared at Sirius, then promptly focused his gaze on his book. Rapid movement and quiet “oomf” from out of the window forced him to look back up at a now vacant window sill. 

“Bloody hell,” Remus murmured, “James, I am not going after him tonight, I have too much work to do for McGonagall’s class tomorrow.” 

James groaned and rolled himself over to face Remus, “But Moony, come on. I went last night when he tried to break into Honeydukes for a Butterbeer. They don’t even sell Butterbeer at Honeydukes, mate. He’s gone off the deep end for real this year.”

“Oh get real James – you love these outings as much as he does, and I know for a fact you have nothing pressing to do tonight except wandering around the common room begging Lily Evans to go out with you.” 

“Oy – one of these days she’s bound to say yes!”

“Oh really? Got a love charm in the works, have you?”

“For your information, I don’t need a love charm. Besides – they take months to brew and I want her to say yes by Valentine’s.”  
“Valentine’s is in a week Prongs.”

“Exactly – no time to lose. So I can’t babysit Padfoot tonight.”

“James.”

“Moony.”

“James!”

“Moony!”

“Uhm – guys. Sirius just landed at the Ravenclaw girl’s tower window. Sixth year I think. He’s … dancing, I think.” 

Remus had forgotten Peter in his attempts to convince James that his homework was much more important than James’ attempts to make Lily Evans fall in love with him. 

James snapped his fingers in Remus’ direction and grinned, raising his eyebrows in Peter’s general direction. Remus glanced at Peter, standing with his back to them at the window, and mouthed _He’ll never be able to keep up with Padfoot._

James grinned even wider, _Than it’ll be a learning experience for old Wormtail – a real adventure and all that._

Remus smiled and shook his head, _Fine – but you’re telling him._

James punched his fist in the air in triumph, and rose from his bed to walk to the window. He swung an arm around Peter’s shoulders, “Pete, my man. I think it’s time you were initiated into the Caretakers of Sirius Black club.”

Peter pulled out of James’ grasp, visibly paler than usual and stammered, “James. No. You c-can’t be serious. He never listens to me! He’ll murder me!”

Remus snorted, “I doubt he’d murder you Peter. Murder implies premeditation – and we all know Sirius never plans anything.”

“You’d better hurry Pete,” James was glancing out the window after Sirius, “Looks like he’s given up on the Ravenclaws. He’s transformed and is off to the greenhouses – looks like he’s after a bit of a smoke.”

Peter groaned, “Wonderful. I can’t even get a sober Sirius to listen to me, and now he’ll be drunk and high.” 

James patted Peter on the back and steered him to the window, “Come on now Pete, we have the utmost faith in you. We’ll keep an eye on the Map and if you two leave Hogwarts we’ll head out to help you round him up, yeah? He’ll probably just spend the night lounging in the forest babbling.”

Peter made a face as he swung one leg out of the window, “Yeah – naked the whole time. You two owe me.”

James laughed, “Whatever you want Pete, whatever you want.”  
“Godspeed Wormtail,” Remus murmured, as Peter dropped to the brooms.


End file.
